vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 12: Vow of the Pureblood
Vow of the Pureblood (純血の誓い, Junketsu no Puraido) is the twelfth episode of the Vampire Knight Series. Premise From Amazon/Viz Media:Amazon episode list: Vampire Knight season 1, retrieved November 2, 2019. :"Yuki learns that Maria's true identity is Shizuka, the pureblood vampire who bit Zero and turned him into a vampire. With this information, Yuki accepts a deal from Shizuka and offers her blood in order to save Zero..." Summary Yuki tells Shizuka to drink her blood in exchange for saving Zero. Shizuka agrees, telling her that if Zero drinks his master’s blood, he won’t fall to Level E. Before Shizuka can drink from Yuki, Zero comes in and pulls out his gun. Yuki shields her, telling Zero he must drink Shizuka’s blood to save himself. Zero says that he can still beat Shizuka within an inch of her life, but stops because Yuki starts crying. Shizuka is angered by Yuki’s influence over Zero, and compels him with her voice to hold Yuki still while she drinks Yuki’s blood. She first drinks Zero's blood, punishing him for liking Yuki, but he managed to stop her from drinking Yuki’s blood next. He shoots his own leg and the pain breaks his compulsion. He wounds Shizuka with the Bloody Rose, but Ichiru enters, throwing his sword into Zero's firing arm. While Zero is pulling out the sword, Shizuka tells Ichiru not to meddle and leaves. Ichiru pulls out a dagger and begins fighting with Zero. Then, Yuki jumps between them, and Ichiru threatens to kill Yuki against Shizuka's orders. Zero retaliates by pressing his gun to Ichiru's head, but Ichiru reveals that it won’t work on him because he’s still human. He becomes enraged, explaining that although Shizuka gives him her blood, she doesn't want his in return. He loves her, but like their parents, Shizuka seems to prefer Zero over him. Ichiru pushes Yuki out of the way to attack Zero. At Headmaster Cross’s house, Toga and Kaien argue again about meddling in vampire affairs. Kaien insists that he cannot interfere in Kuran’s sphere, but does say that he doesn’t consider matters involving Yuki and Zero under vampire jurisdiction. Meanwhile, Shizuka returns to her room, where Kaname is standing next to the window. She asks him why he attends the academy and he replies, because he also wants someone. Kaname appears behind Shizuka and shoves his hand through her heart. She tells him that she wanted to kill him, too, using Yuki. He drinks her blood, and Shizuka says that it’s similar to the first time they met: they’re both after the same thing. He then pulls his hand out of her and lays Shizuka on the ground, vowing to destroy their mutual enemy. Hanabusa, eavesdropping outside the door, hears everything. All the vampires smell spilt blood, and Ichiru realizes that it’s Shizuka's. He leaves to find her. Zero tries following but Yuki hugs him and says she doesn't want him to perish with Shizuka as he planned. He pushes her away gently and says it’s different now, he will come back. Ichiru has already reached Shizuka and finds her dying on the floor. Image gallery Vampire-knight-12-maria-and-shizuka.jpg Navigation References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime